Royalists
The Order of the Empire, '''more commonly known as the '''Royalists, or, to a lesser extent, the '''Gallowayans '''are a covert Sinnoh political group devoted to overthrowing the Republic of Sinnoh government and restoring the House of Galloway to the throne of the Empire of Sinnoh. The Royalists have been behind most of the political events that have transpired since the Sinnoh Revolution. They have acted through many outlets, including Lightning Corporation, the Western Confederacy, the Liberal Party of Sinnoh, the Liberal Kingdom of Solaceon Town, and, currently, under the International Group, a Hoenn-based multinational giant, led by CEO Galloway IV. Origin Originally, Republicans and Royalists were allied during the Sinnoh Revolution. During the Revolution, the Nation of Sinnoh went through a period of instability. In fear of the Baltics or another of Sinnoh's nobility groups would reconquer Sinnoh, Galloway, the leader of the Revolution, crowned himself the new Emperor of the Empire of Sinnoh. Angered by the betrayal of their Republican values, Jerry of Sandgem and Bertha, two of the period's most powerful warlords, signed a pact against Galloway. The supporters of Galloway became known as the Royalists while the supporters of Jerry and Bertha became known as the Republicans. The Republicans eventually won the Inter-Revolutionary Civil War. Having killed Galloway by his own hands, Jerry knew that he would be unsuitable and unpopular as a temporary leader of Sinnoh. Thus, Jerry called on Rowan to return to lead the new country as well as the Republicans. Having lost the war, the Royalists argued with the Republicans during the Second Sinnoh National Convention. Yet, despite their involvement, the Republicans set up their government in Sinnoh. The Royalists tried one last time to defeat the Republicans through the political process by nominating Galloway's son, Galloway, Jr. as their candidate for President of Sinnoh under the Royalist Party. Finally defeated politically, the Royalists went into hiding to plan the revival of their movement. Rowan presidency During Rowan's presidency, the Royalists founded Lightning Corporation to help them with their aims. The Corporation, based in Hearthome City, became one of Sinnoh's most lucrative businesses. Due to fear of Lightning's growing influence, the Republicans, aware of Lightning's Royalist ties, founded Galactic Corporation in order to combat their adversaries in the field of business. Later, Lucian, a noted left-wing politician from Hearthome City, originally a member of the Royalists, but later betrayed by the order, sued Lightning Corporation under trust allegations. The Lightning Corporation anti-trust trial, eventually found Lightning Corporation guilty and split the company into regional subdivisions, owned by a variety of businessmen (many of which were specifically chosen because of Republican ties). Hearthome Lightning Corporation was eventually bought ought by Backlot Corporation and consolidated into today's Backlot Industries. Veilstone Lightning Corporation was also bought out by Galactic Corporation and went as Galactic Lightning Corporation, until Veilstone Lightning was consolidated. Near the end of the Rowan presidency, seeing that their corporate power had diminished greatly, the Royalists sent most of their assets to oversea divisions of Lightning. At the same time, they began to organize their sleeper agents within the city-level governments of Sinnoh. The Republicans held extremely strong control of the Sinnoh national government as well as in the Eastern Cities. The Western Cities, on the other hand, were much more independent and were not strongly under the control of the Sinnoh national government. Due to this reality, many members of city-level councils and a few governors were allied with the Royalists (many times because of contributions from Lightning Corporation). Upon finding an independent movement for western independence led by Madrid of Oreburgh City, the Royalists supported Geoffrey, a Jubilife City politician and Royalist agent in order to support Madrid and the secessionists. Lucian presidency Hailed as the hero who broke Lightning Corporation, Lucian was elected president of Sinnoh. During his campaign, Lucian promised a variety of public works projects intended to push Sinnoh into the future. After building the Cycling Road Highway between Eterna City and Oreburgh City, Madrid declared Oreburgh City's secession from the Republic. In response, the other western cities joined Oreburgh, including Geoffrey's Jubilife City. Thus, the Western Confederacy was born, with much help from the Royalist financiers. Galloway Jr., still leading the Royalists at this time, feared declaring himself king before the entire nation was consolidated. The Republic quickly declared war on the Confederacy. Unfortunately for the Royalists, it became clear that Madrid, the new president of the Confederacy, did not wish to conquer the East, but rather fought a defensive war. During the next confederate presidential election, the Royalists supported Geoffrey to succeed Madrid as president of the Confederacy. Under Geoffrey's Royalist influenced rule, the Confederacy adopted a much more offensive policy invading the East and attempting to conquer that whole of the Sinnoh nation. At the end of the war, the Royalists suspected the Confederacy's defeat and began to send sleeper agents into the East under the guise of war refugees. Flint presidency Having lost the Sinnoh Civil War, the Royalists continued supporting sleeper agents across Sinnoh, encouraging them to participate Sinnoh politics in order to get a better hold on the political situation. The Royalists then found themselves working in all the new political parties that arose with the Flint presidency: the Conservative Party, the Liberal Party, and the Military Party. For whatever reason, the Royalists found their best advancement in the Liberal Party, while they also advanced well in the other party. When the party leaderships found out that the Royalists had begun to influence their parties, they began internal witchhunts to find the Royalists. While the Conservatives and the Militarians successfully disposed of the Royalists, the Royalists already had too much of a great control of the Liberal Party. Using the Liberal Party, the Royalists had Elliot, a firm Royalist, become Chairman of the Liberal Party. Under Elliot, the Liberal Party created the National Liberal Army and went to war with the Conservative Defense Force of Randolph and the Military Regular Brigade. This period, known as the Under War, was a series of covert political wars between Sinnoh political parties. Finally, the national government began to actively support the Conservatives and the Militarians, defeating the Liberals militarily. The Under War continued covertly until the Cynthia presidency. Cynthia presidency During the Cynthia presidency, Sinnoh saw the Liberals take political power. Fortunately for the Republicans, Cynthia was a strong Republican and used her new power to stamp out the Royalists within the Liberal Party. Cynthia, leading the Republican Liberals, and Travis, leading the Royalist Liberals, eventually split the party, with Travis's New Liberal Party only taking a small power percent from the overall Liberal voting base. Also during Cynthia's presidency the Galactic crisis took place ending the close relationship that had existed between the Republicans and Galactic Corporation. Also, the "rap war" that took place between Western rapper Amaro Rai and Eastern rapper The Reliant K, which led to a period of gang violence across Sinnoh was also divided upon Royalist/Republican lines. One Life Records, a subsidiary of Universal Entertainment, controlled by the Royalists supported Amaro Rai while Coronet Records, a subsidiary of Backlot Entertainment, allied with the Republicans supported The Reliant K. Palmer presidency Having lost the Under War and the Liberal Civil War, the Royalists found that only the weak and unpopular New Liberal Party was their only access to political culture in Sinnoh. Travis tired one last time to prove his usefulness by creating the Liberal Kingdom of Solaceon Town in which he a other New Liberal Party members took the small city under siege. He declared it a kingdom and invited Galloway III, the distant leader of the Royalists to become the king. Galloway III, abhorring the Kingdom, declined and revoked the Royalist's support of Travis. Travis, angered by being cast away from the Royalists, invited Lucian to become King. Lucian accepted, had his coronation as king, and minutes after coronation, dissolved the Kingdom, having Travis arrested for treason. Realizing their insignificant presence in Sinnoh, the Royalists were revitalized by Galloway IV, the CEO of the International Group. The International Group was founded as the Galloway Group by Galloway IV uniting the former subsidiaries of Lightning Corporation around the world. Galloway IV renamed his corporation International Group and continues to influence the business world in Sinnoh. There is a long existing feud between Backlot Industries and the International Group in Sinnoh. The Group also has rivalries with the Kanto based Silph Corporation and the Hoenn based Devon Corporation. Leaders of the Royalists # Galloway, Emperor of Sinnoh # Evan, Marquis of Graves and Eterna City # Galloway, Jr. # Galloway III # Satchel, Count of Amity # Elliot (temporary) # Casimar, Count of Vista # Galloway IV (present) Category:Royalists